


Sweetest Kisses

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: The Souvenirs Trilogy [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, that took a while :D<br/>Hopefully I can brighten up your Mondays with this one, because every Monday can use some smut. I have no clue why in the world this one is so super long or how it turned into very inappropriate use of candy, but hey, I blame Wade.<br/>So, enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweetest Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took a while :D  
> Hopefully I can brighten up your Mondays with this one, because every Monday can use some smut. I have no clue why in the world this one is so super long or how it turned into very inappropriate use of candy, but hey, I blame Wade.  
> So, enjoy <3

Peter carefully steered their car through the dense traffic around the train station. Surprisingly, Wade had let him know exactly when he came back from his mission, so Peter had insisted to picking him up with their new car.  
Wade had just bought the shiny red and black car for them before he left, and Peter had been okay using his webs while he was out alone. 

Now he pulled up outside the train station and waited, until a familiar bulky silhouette showed up in the rearview mirror. Peter opened up the side doors with a button, and Wade threw his duffel bag on the backseat, not bothering to strap it in, since it was probably heavy enough to not fall off the seats.  
“Hi there, gorgeous,” Wade cheerfully greeted as he jumped into the passenger’s seat, immediately pulling off his mask. He was only wearing this and his gloves, otherwise he was dressed in the well-fitting black leather jacket Peter’d bought him, under it a long sleeved shirt, some nice dark blue jeans and simple, comfortable sneakers.  
“Hi there, handsome,” Peter replied sweetly and leaned over for a kiss, smiling against Wade’s lips as the older man framed his face with both hands, letting him feel the familiar rough texture of his black gloves.  
“I missed you,” the young hero whispered into another kiss, Wade just hummed his agreement into the next one. 

Just after a car honked behind them, probably wanting to take over the parking space, Peter let go of his Merc, giggling and slowly backing out.  
“You’re lookin’ good in that car, sweetie.”  
Peter smiled as he wound into traffic again, mindful not to get honked at since it had admittedly been a while since the last time he drove.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty happy with it. Everything’s going smoothly,”  
“I hoped so. It’s a really nice car. And why have a parking spot we pay for with the rent each month when we don’t have a car to put on it? It was a waste of space,” Wade reasoned his intention for buying a car in the first place and Peter grinned.  
At first he’d been hesistant when Wade claimed he’d buy them a car, because frankly, the Merc paid for most of their bigger investments without batting an eyelash. Well, he did have the money to do so, but Peter didn’t want him to feel like he _had_ to, because the younger man wasn’t making much money with selling some photos.  
It had taken them some nights to talk it through and eventually Peter agreed. Now they owned a pretty nice car, but they both agreed on just using it for longer trips, like to the airport or train station. Everyday traffic by car would wind up killing both their nerves.

 

“Y’know, I had an idea about that car –“  
“We’re not gonna have sex in it,” Peter interrupted while trying to find his way into the main street, but nobody wanted to stop for him to turn in.  
“That’s not what I meant! Well, yes, for later maybe, but not now! I had an _actual_ good and nice and sex-free idea.”  
“Okay then, tell me about it.”

“I thought – because I hope you haven’t told her about the car, yet – we could pick up aunt May this weekend and take her to one of those farmers markets she likes.”  
Peter grinned just when thinking about Wade’s plan.  
”She’s going to love it. And no, I haven’t told her, yet,” the younger man replied and finally could get a spot on the main street, driving along all the other cars.  
“Can I call her tomorrow? And, like, be all mysterious and invite her to lunch and tell her we’ll meet up at her place? And then we’ll just surprise her all awesome and stuff?” Wade asked, excited about his plan.  
“Of course you can, but make sure to tell her a time for the weekend, so that she’ll look out of the window and see the car.”  
“Aw man, Petey, it’s gonna be awesome!”

Peter smiled over Wade’s excitement, but then cursed under his breath when a cab cut his line at an intersection, rushing by and earning himself a trail of honks.  
“Next time Imma drive,” Wade announced happily but Peter wasn’t so sure if this next time he was speaking of would be somewhere in the city. Wade was a good driver, but things could get a little heated during rush hour.  
“Maybe you can drive us to the farmer’s market on the weekend?”  
Peter tried to distract Wade from wanting to use the car downtown more often now, but he also knew how proud the Merc was of their new addition to the household, so he wanted him to impress aunt May.  
“Really?! Fuck yeah!”

 

It took them way longer to arrive home than using Peter’s webs, but the hero had to agree they kept a much lower profile, there were no masks needed and talking was a lot easier. Also, Peter was glad Wade used the overnight train and took his time getting home, thus getting some sleep and food on the way.  
“Look at that, aren’t we cool, all domestic ‘n stuff,” Wade commented when Peter steered their car into their parking spot, which was especially clean since they hadn’t used it before.  
“Yeah, got our own parking number, resident card and everything,” Peter replied, because of course Wade had been super proud to stick the little card behind the windshield, getting them free parking on the street in front of the house if necessary.  
There was also a little picture on their parking spot, right over their name tag, that showed a cat in a red sportscar, with the notion “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!”, that Wade had insisted they needed there.

 

They took the elevator up and made out like teenagers in the cabin, until it chimed and the doors opened on their floor.  
“Mmh, I should’ve sabotaged the lift so we got stuck. So I could get stuck IN YOU!”  
Wade laughed loudly and Peter grinned while getting the keys out and unlocking their door. A red light blinked next to the door and Peter put in the code on a little box on the doorframe. It was one of Wade’s many security precautions, some of them were hidden, some in plain sight – and Peter was sure the box would explode at some point without the code, even if Wade said it wouldn’t. 

“Do I ... smell _spaghetti_?!”  
“Your favourite, with aunt May’s recipe. And extra cheese _and_ meatballs.”  
“Oh my GAWD, Petey! You know how much I like balls!”  
Peter watched Wade sit down his duffel bag into the corner and run to the kitchen to peek into the two big pots resting on the stove – one yet empty, meant for fresh pasta, one with the sauce and meatballs.  
“This is gonna be amazing!”  
“Yeah, right after you’ve showered,” Peter mentioned and Wade looked up while closing the pots again.  
“Are you saying that I stink?” the Merc asked incredulously, taking off his jacket to show his t-shirt, which only had a few stains and spots.  
“I am saying that you smell like a hard working man, my dear,” Peter grinned and picked Wade’s jacket up from the floor, “And while you go and freshen up, I’ll get the food and some wine ready.”  
“Hold up, HOLD UP!” Wade yelled and Peter thought how quiet it had been without him. Now that he was back, their apartment was wonderfully noisy again.  
Wade now came up to him, placing his hands over Peter’s who were still holding the leather jacket.  
“So you not only tell me that I’m hella smelly, but also that Imma have to shower _alllll byyyyy maaaaaaaaaahseeeeeeeeeeeelf_?” he sang and Peter tied to fight a grin, but lost miserably when Wade started to sway them to the few notes.  
“I guess you’ll have to, but I can make up for your terrible loneliness later,” he purred, closing the little distance between them and kissing his lover promisingly. “You know I would make up for it so good, don’t you?”  
Strong hands found their way onto Peter’s hips, but Wade held him at arm’s length, a pondering look on his face.  
“Well, _technically_ I know that, but can I really be sure?” the Merc asked, drawing the words out overly dramatic. Peter grinned, pulling Wade closer now with the strength he very rarely used around the older man.  
“You can be very sure, I promise.”

Wade hummed into their next kiss and held Peter close for long minutes, passionately kissing back until they were both breathless.  
“Well, if you say so – later!”  
Peter laughed as his adorable Merc went to the bathroom without another word – of course he’d just acted up to get some more kisses out of the situation. 

The young hero turned to the kitchen and began putting out plates, wine glasses and cutlery, but soon Wade was padding through the living room area again – this time naked. 

“Look, I brought you something!” Wade exclaimed, rummaging through his bag and fishing out a beautifully decorated metal box. It looked so intricate, the curly, abstract design not only painted on, but also slightly elevated.  
Peter turned around, hesitating to hold out his hands over the kitchen island when Wade looked at him so happily.  
”There you go, isn’t it pretty?”, the Merc asked, handing Peter the box.  
He turned it over slowly, but feeling something rattling inside, he decided not to flip it, but just got a closer look at the decorations.  
It looked like vines and leaves, but they were painted in all sorts of colors – orange, pink, green, purple, yellow – a happy mix of it all, twirling together on the metal.

“Thank you, honey, that’s so sweet of you,” Peter said with a smile, holding it gently. “Is there something in it?”  
“Yep, only the best for my love. It’s our desert.”  
Peter’s brows furrowed, because he remembered that usually the Merc only brought those kinds of souvenirs when he was abroad, but this time he’d just been on the other end of the country.  
“I know, I know, i’s pretty unusual. And I admit I did not really bring it myself. But the guy that I worked for, he was pretty chill and all, and of course happy with the work of yours truly, so he let me pick something from his most recent imports.”  
“Imports?”  
“Well, yeah, he told me he had a pretty sweet tooth and loved those things. Came right from the Emirates, he said. A delicacy.”  
Peter’s heart filled with warmth and love for this man, who could’ve just picked the craziest weapons or explosives but came back with a box of candy.  
“You’re the best. I love you,” he breathed and tipped his head up for Wade to kiss. “Should I put them in the fridge?” he then wanted to know, since the box had just sat in Wade’s backpack for all that time.  
The Merc nodded happily, his eyes gleaming with pride to have made Peter a nice gift. “Yeah. The guy had three of them on ice, so we should at least keep them cool before digging in.”  
“Alright, then I’ll prepare everything-“  
”And imma prepare ma sexy butt!”  
“Yup,” Peter giggled and watched as Wade sauntered over to the bathroom again, glad to see he felt so comfortable in his own skin today. He always loved it to get glimpses of a comfortable, relaxed Wade, because in Peter’s opinion, Wade deserved to feel like this every day. 

 

After putting the metal box into the fridge – and keeping from sneaking a peek into it – Peter focused on preparing their food and a nice wine. He even took the time to light a candle before Wade came back into the room.  
He was dressed in a pair of dark sweatpants and a t-shirt, showing off his muscular arms and strong hands. Peter smiled at him, and gestured to the table. 

They spent some quality time together enjoying their food and talking about what Wade had been up to besides his missions. Peter knew the Merc didn’t like to spend too much time away anymore, but the younger man did encourage him to take at least another night or day if his reputation allowed it. He wanted Wade to rest a bit after his work, not hurry back without food or sleep. 

“And then he told me that he wanted to contract me sometime later for another job, maybe two. Petey, hear that – in the fucking Emirates! Gawd, Imma go all sheikh ‘n stuff! Hey, I’ll bring you a camel!”  
Peter laughed, assuring Wade that they didn’t have enough space for that in their apartment, but he would always be happy about whatever else Wade deemed nice.

On the far wall, there was a little setup Peter had made of all the things Wade had brought him from his jobs since they got together. On two shelves, he’d lines up various little gems, colorful, sparkling bottles – some with alcohol, some empty – some jewelry pieces, fabrics and scarves. Above that there was a whole collage of postcards from all over the world.  
He already looked forward to adding the little metal box.

Chewing on a meatball, Wade looked into the distance dreamily, then sighed when his mouth was empty.  
“I wish I could take you with me. Think ya could? Just hang on a few days and have a super luxurious vacation in Dubai or somewhere,” he said and looked at Peter like he’d won the lottery.  
“Well, you don’t even have a date, yet,” Peter mumbled and was a bit hesitant because of course he knew about the nature of Wade’s business.  
“As soon as I got one, I’ll pack you up in ma suitcase and off we go!” Wade proclaimed and Peter laughed, but agreed, even if it was just Wade’s happiness about it all that did him in.

 

They each enjoyed a glass of wine with dinner, but halfway through they forgot about them, so when the table was cleared, Peter had another idea.

“How about some more wine and a movie?” Peter asked and moved towards the couch once their dishwasher was occupied and whooshing away. Wade followed him slowly, stretching his arms and then rubbing his full belly.  
“Yes to both. So much yes. Very yes, much accept – But let’s move it to the bedroom. I wanna cuddle!” Wade said, grinning widely and reaching out to catch Peter around the hips and breathe a kiss on his lovely lips.  
“So ...,” Peter began, running his hands over Wade’s chest, smiling up at him. “A movie, and some nice wine .... and our nice desert ... in bed?” he asked coyly and Wade’s grin widened.  
“All of it. You get the wine and the movie and I-”  
“Get your sexy butt into the bed!” Peter smirked, stealing one of Wade’s usual quips and making the older man laugh.  
”All cheeky ‘n stuff, just you wait, you’re gonna be romanced into a coma.”

Peter huffed, smiling softly. Then he took a movie from their collection as well as the wine bottle and two glasses and headed to the bedroom as requested.  
“I’ll be right there, go ahead and get naked ‘n stuff!” Wade called after him and Peter laughed, but in the end he did take off his clothes, but put some sleeping pants back on. 

 

In the kitchen, Wade had one of his usual brilliant ideas and went to work. He picked out two bowls from the ones stashed under the working area while the microwaved buzzed away.  
“What are you doing with the microwave?” Peter asked curiously from the bedroom.  
“Can’t have a movie without popcorn, that’s blasphemy!” he answered, muffled a little by the fridge he was looking into.  
Into bigger bowl he put some ice cubes from the dispenser on the fridge, then he placed the metal box securely inside, making sure the ice reached the sides just like he’d seen. He still didn’t know what was inside, but he also didn’t wanted to look without Peter. 

After pouring the popcorn into a bowl, Wade followed Peter to the bedroom, finding his favourite spider already half naked on the bed.  
“And why are the pants still on? Have we met?”

Peter laughed, lounging on their big bed in only his sleeping pants. The main menu for the movie was already running, and their wine glasses had been filled and waited on Peter’s nightstand.  
“I didn’t feel like having molten butter or popcorn kernels on certain body parts,” Peter sassed away, looking all edible and gorgeous right there.  
“What could ever be wrong with that? Cleopatra bathed in butter!”  
“That was milk.”  
“Same animal. Can’t be bad. And if it is, I’ll make sure to lick it off you super fast,” Wade added with a smirk, making Peter laugh again. God, he loved that sound, had missed it so much over the last few days. 

Since they’d already watched the movie twice, Peter started it as Wade sat next to him on the bed, placing the two bowls between them.  
“I’m so curious what’s inside,” Peter said and his hands hovered over the lid of the metal box. Wade motioned for him to open, and he carefully removed the upper part, then put it on his side of the bed.  
Sadly, it didn’t reveal too much just yet, just a thin, purple sheet of some kind of paper, very light and with a kind of wax layer around both sides.  
“Oooh, pretty,” Wade commented and leaned in eagerly, watching as Peter gently caught the paper between thumb and index finger. The younger man carefully lifted it and finally revealed the promised delicacy.  
And it did really look breathtaking.  
Nestled closely inside the metal box were about two dozen small pralines, all different colors and designs, like a delicious mosaic. Some were even bright orange, others very pale greens and pinks, then there was one almost black, another bright white. All of them were decorated with tiny shreds of nuts, or chocolate drizzle, or some kind of spice sprinkled on top.  
”Wow,” Wade muttered and grinned broadly. “Welp, seems like I did good!”  
“You did – wait, wait!” Peter said quickly as Wade wanted to reach for one of the sweets. Peter took his phone from the nightstand and flicked on the lamp, so it provided a warm glow over the metal box and made the paper underneath the sweets shine softly. He carefully angled the camera of his phone and snapped a few photos of the whole dish, making sure he also got the wet glow of the ice cubes underneath.  
“You wanna get your big camera?” Wade asked next to him with amusement, and Peter realized that his tongue has been sticking out in concentration. Peter looked up and smiled apologetically.  
“Uh, no, this is alright. I did spend some time tweaking the settings best I could.”  
“I wouldn’t mind, y’know.”  
”But I would. C’mon, let’s try them,” Peter said and places his phone back – yes, the photos might not hold up entirely to the quality of his professional camera, but he’d be okay with altering the image a bit on his computer. Anyways, he’d just wanted a good picture of the beautiful dish for the souvenir display in the living room.  
Secretly, the two shelves and the surrounding area were Peter’s favourite hobby. Because this way, he could help Wade create something out of his work, make him contribute to something so interesting, with little puzzle pieces from all over the world that made up a colourful picture of what Wade really was inside. Beautiful.

“Okay ... uhm ... I’ll taaaake ... that one,” Wade said, twirling his fingers over the box for a moment and then picking out a pale pink marble with some kind of reddish sprinkles dusted on top. It kind of looked like paper shavings, that’s how thin they were.  
Peter picked a milk-colored one for himself, that was closely dotted with something looking similar to caramel. He was sure they’d all been handmade, no machine could produce something that delicate.  
“Cheers!” Peter said happily and they smiled at each other as they bumped the sweets together. 

Just for a quick moment it was silent, then the room filled with deep moans and hums of pleasure.  
“ _OH my gaaaaawd_ ,” Wade drawled around his mouthful, falling back into the pillows stacked up at the head of the bed. Peter closed his eyes and felt his whole body relax with how wonderful this tasted.  
It really had to be something exquisite, he’d never in his life had something _that_ good or exotic.  
At first Peter had tasted what he correctly assumed was the caramel dots on top, but it soon mixed with the buttery, milky-sweet top layer of the praline, then later revealing some mixture of sweet and spicy underneath. It was something Peter had never tasted before, but it was delicious. 

“My god, Wade. This is amazing. Thank you so much for bringing this,” Peter said, smiling happily up at his lover. Wade grinned, very obviously proud of himself.  
“Why you're most welcome, sweetie,” Wade replied happily and stretched out an arm for Peter to snuggle against his chest. The younger man did just as silently asked and scooted closer, placing his head on Wade’s shoulder. This way they had to re-arrange their little snack bar a bit – with the popcorn on Wade’s lap and the bowl of ice and pralines next to Wade’s thigh, right in front of Peter’s belly.  
“I’m glad to have you back,” Peter mentioned during a quiet scene of the movie. It wasn’t anything heavy, a comedy actually, so it wasn’t like they couldn’t talk through it. Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head and smiled down at him softly.  
It was these moments the young hero liked the most, when Wade’s eyes would lose all the strain and the darkness of his missions and show nothing but happiness and love.  
“Glad to be back. Missedya lots.”  
Peter just cuddled closer, rubbing his cheek on Wade’s chest affectionately, knowing what he’d wanted to say. That maybe someday he wouldn’t have to go at all, because he’d have found a respectable job.

Feeling that the mood had shifted a bit too far to the sad end, Peter lifted his head and kissed Wade on the cheek softly, letting his lips linger for just a moment, until the Merc smiled. Peter quietly reached over smirking at a joke he’s heard already but that still entertained him while he grabbed the wine glass.  
He clinked his against Wade’s and they shared another pick of the pralines while sipping on their glasses until they were empty. It took just one more refill for both of them to finish the bottle.

They laughed together throughout the first half of the movie, and shared some popcorn, feeding each other with it. Since the bowl with the ice and pralines collected some droplets around it, they moved it to Wade’s side of the bed, while the bottle of wine and the glasses went on Peter’s side. Yes, it was a little messy, but Peter liked this a thousand times better than having to be alone each night, with nothing but his work and some weird TV programs to distract him.  
“I missed you,” Peter suddenly blurted out, for a moment a little overwhelmed with his feelings, as he looked up again and kissed Wade. The Merc smiled, but leaned down as well for another kiss.  
And another.  
Somehow, the movie was soon forgotten, only noise in the background while they made out like horny teenagers for long minutes. 

Eventually, Wade roughly shoved the bowl of popcorn aside, so that he could roll over and lie down half next to Peter, half on top of him.  
But it was also Wade who first broke their kisses, to gasp like he’d just had the most brilliant idea of his life.  
“Yes,” he whispered and grinned.  
Peter giggled over that much enthusiasm when Wade looked over to the bowl with sweets and then picked one between two fingers. The Merc held it to Peter’s lips and the younger man opened his mouth, slowly sealing it over the chilled candy.  
He’d wanted to hold Wade’s gaze, see how he reacted to feeding Peter, but the younger man just couldn’t with all the sensations washing over his taste buds. It was glorious, once again making him moan and let his head sink into the pillow.  
This time, it was very sweet at first, just bordering on too much, but it quickly melted in Peter’s mouth to mix with something very soft, almost like whipped cream, but a bit firmer and barely sweetened. 

Startled, the younger man’s eyes opened when Wade pressed his lips to Peter’s again. After swallowing most of the candy, Peter opened his mouth to run his tongue along Wade’s, letting the older man enjoy the sweet taste.  
The next hand dipping into the bowl to pick a praline was Peter’s, and Wade laughed quietly when Peter just placed the little marble on top of his lips, looking toward his lover expectantly.  
The moment Wade leaned down again to capture hald of the candy in his mouth, they both laughed. It was perfect like this, because the nights between them were never super serious, they laughed a lot, tickled each other or cracked some jokes. 

 

Still, their kisses grew more and more heated while they shared the cooled treat between their mouths. There was the sharp sting of the spice dusted on top, but it was quickly soothed by a chocolate cream melting softly between them.  
Peter moaned and slowly moved Wade further away without breaking the kiss, so that he could maneuver his leg between them and finally around Wade’s hips. The older man hummed appreciatively into Peters mouth.  
Only when the last bit of the candy was dissolved between them, they separated.

Out of breath and with lust darkening their eyes, they looked at each other for a few, silent seconds.  
Then they all but jumped each other, tugging hastily on clothing and fitting frenzied kisses in between. It was hurried, full of gasped breaths and broken off moans while clothing rustled to the floor.  
Peter watched, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, while Wade’s scarred hands hooked under the waistband of both his pants and underwear, and he pulled hard. To help him, Peter lifted his hips and felt a flush of excitement redden his cheeks when his quickly filling erection was under Wade’s appreciative eyes.  
“Mmmh, lookatdat. All the candy,” the Merc quipped, grinning and winking at Peter, who just rolled his eyes with a laugh. Peter wanted to reply something, maybe also take one more of the candy and offer it to Wade, but the older man seemed to have a whole different plan.  
Peter gasped when Wade’s hand closed around his cock, beginning right away to stroke slowly.  
“Nope, I got this. Lean back,” Wade said, voice thick with arousal and Peter shivered when he was reminded how long it had been since he’d heard the older man like this. 

One hand still pumping him lazily, Wade reached for the candy with the other. After a moment, he picked up a dark chocolate colored one with a dense crisscross of bright red lines on top.  
Peter couldn’t help but moan when he opened his mouth on Wade’s gentle request. This time the scent of fresh berries filled Peter's nose and just a moment later he could taste them, since the pattern on top was probably some sort of sirup. The flavor was so strong it made his mouth water and reminded him of sunshine and summer. Underneath it, the chocolate began to melt and mixed with it, making the image of a frosted cake appear in Peter's mind.  
All the while, Wade was still teasing him,stroking him with one hand and trailing his fingers of the other hand over every inch of skin he could reach.  
It was all too much, the sensations twirling through Peter's head, the textures on his tongue and the sparks of pleasure that Wade send through his body. He wanted to say so, but Wade chose that moment to wrap his lips around the head of his cock, and Peter bit down on the candy with a moan.  
The outer shell broke and some liquid flooded his mouth, burning on his tongue and making his head spin just a little bit. Peter sputtered and gulped everything down in one go, coughing slightly afterwards.  
“What is it?” Wade asked, mildly concerned. Peter waved one hand and quickly reached over to the bowl to fish and ice cube out of the bigger one and suck it into his mouth.  
“Uh, liquor. Strong stuff,” he mumbled around the ice, glad for the rush of cold water going down his throat.  
“A box of surprises, huh?” Wade said, sounding entirely satisfied with himself. The next moment he dove down on Peter's middle again and the younger man's hips twitched up.  
“You're next,” he managed to gasp out and reached over already, picking one blindly, but inspecting his choice.  
This time, it was a comparably unspectacular little marble in his fingers, looking almost like hard candy, rolled up into a ball with a swirled design in green and yellow all around. It didn't look drizzled on, so there had to be at least two different flavors mixed together.

Peter almost dropped it when Wade sucked particularly hard on him, like he always loved to do, just because he knew it drove the younger man almost to the edge every time.  
“C'mere,” he whispered, voice shaking from trying to contain himself, and Wade looked up. God, he was so beautiful like this, eyes bright and gleaming with lust, with promises for the night ahead of them.  
Seeing what Peter was offering to him, Wade let the young hero's cock slip from his lips, but not without letting it make a loud pop, just to entertain himself. He always liked to have loud sex, whether it was from them moaning, or from the noises their bodies made together.  
“I feel so spoiled,” Wade giggled out, sounding out of breath, but extatic at the same time. Peter smiled, bringing one arm around Wade's body once the Merc was on top of him again, relishing in the feeling of having him so close.  
He hand fed Wade the candy and smiled when Wade hummed around it, but bent down right away to brush some noisy kisses onto Peter's chest. With his hips, Wade pushed Peter's legs further apart, eventually having both their erections rub against each other in a delicious slide. 

“Oh shit!”  
Wade surged up again, his hand shooting out for the bowl and he too grabbed some ice cubes and shoved them into his mouth in a hurry.  
“ _Fuck_ … this … this stuff is crazy … ouh,” he coughed, apparently having had his own fill of the strong oriental liquor. He moved the ice cubes around in his mouth and after he gulped the cool water down, he sighed in relief. 

They looked at each other again, still naked and still _very much hard_ against one another. And laughed.  
They laughed together for several minutes, long enough that they started kissing and teasing each other again, until eventually their laughs turned into moans and gasps. 

“Lube?” Peter asked between ragged breaths, cradling Wade's head in both hands, while the Merc licked over the younger man's nipple, causing it to harden.  
“Yeah.”  
Wade rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand loudly, and he did throw some things on the ground, but eventually he threw a bottle of slick onto the mattress. He sat up, Peter's legs still to either side of his hips, slowly caressing the sensitive inner thighs with both hands. His eyes raked over Peter's body, leaving only more heat behind on the younger man's skin.  
“You're beautiful...” Wade mumbled, his eyes showing nothing but sincerity and love. Peter smiled, reaching up to cup Wade's cheek with one hand and kiss him softly.  
“You're beautiful, too,” Peter said quietly and kissed Wade again when he was about to avert his eyes in embarrassment. He saw how Wade blushed just a bit under his scars, and started pecking little kisses on his nose and cheeks until he smirked.  
“You big sap, you!” Wade laughed, grabbing Peter's shoulders and shoving him back onto the bed. Peter bounced on the mattress and laughed as well, not at all minding being handled a little rough.  
Wade slicked up his fingers and Peter reached to the side again, picking one more praline out of the metal box. He hoped that this one wasn't filled with anything too strong again, but thankfully the other liquor only made his head buzz for a few minutes, wearing off pretty quickly.  
“And here I was … thinking you had that no-food-during-sex-law goin' on ...” Wade said with a cheeky grin while he worked his fingers slowly to Peter's middle and pushed in without preamble. The younger man groaned at the stretch, feeling goosebumps spreading out all over his body.  
“This is different,” he ground out feeling his legs twitch and tremble. He wanted to tell Wade to go faster, give him more, but he knew it wouldn't be comfortable this way.  
“How is this different from me eating Tacos while poundin' yo sweet ass?” Wade pondered, a serious question, while he worked one finger all the way in, making Peter's back bow upwards.  
“It … just is ...”  
“Cause of the hot sauce? I licked it up!”  
Peter scrunched up his nose, trying not to thing of _that_ incident, and surged forward when Wade pulled his finger further back. He kissed his Merc, moaning against his mouth when two fingers entered him now, moving inside of him and making him squirm.  
His grip on the candy almost slipped and Peter quickly reached up and pushed it against Wade's lips.  
“This is super kinky, I love it,” he mentioned after leaning forward and letting himself be fed by Peter. Another stroke of rough fingers over just the right spot had Peter yelp. The moment the sound escaped him he was pushed backwards again and realized a bit too late that Wade was kissing him again, making his head swim. It took Peter a moment to kiss back, mainly because he was also focused on grinding his hips down onto Wade's fingers.

All of Peter's moans and whimpers were muffled by Wade's mouth on his, Wade's tongue sliding against his, sharing the sweet taste of the chocolate between them. It was delicious and just added to all the sensations making him crazy. It was too much, way too much.  
And maybe still not enough.  
“Ok, I'm ready, I'm ready,” Peter babbled the moment Wade turned his head to the side to kiss his lover's neck. A quick bite followed to the sensitive skin, eliciting a hiss from Peter, who threw his head back impatiently. Wade continued to thrust his fingers into him, long and hard just enough to make his heart race and blood boil.  
“I'm good, _please_!”  
“Someone's eager? - Alright, let's play a game!”  
Peter furrowed his brows, not sure where this would lead or if he should stop Wade right now. 

Then he watched how Wade uncapped the lube again and drizzled some of the liquid right onto his straining erection that stood between them. And there went all of Peter's rational thoughts and he was reduced to a whimpering mess.  
“Hurry,” he pleaded, feeling like he'd die if he didn't feel Wade inside him soon. 

The Merc slid a hand between them and lined up, and … did nothing, pretty much. When he missed out on the expected stretch inside of him, Peter looked up to find Wade reaching over to the bowl again.  
“What …?”  
“Don't move,” Wade said softly, and placed one of the pralines right into Peter's bellybutton. It sat there nicely, but when Wade pushed his hips to Peter's, the younger man had to lift his legs up higher to give his lover better access to his body. This way, the head of Peter's cock touched his abdomen and almost tipped the little marble off his body.  
Wade grinned when he saw Peter's expression.  
“Don't let it drop. If it drops … I'll get some of the ice cubes;” Wade threatened, his voice very calm, matter of factly, but his eyes lingered on Peter hotly. He moaned and let his head drop to the pillow, not sure how in the world he ended up with this kind of stuff.  
But he had to admit that he liked it. A lot.  
“Don't drop it,” Wade reminded him again and took hold of Peter's legs, slowly pushing them up at the knee, so the younger man's slick entrance was revealed. He hummed appreciatively and then began pushing in, making Peter shiver and the muscles in his stomach jump.  
Having to stay still mostly, as to not let the candy roll off his belly, Peter was gritting his teeth, forced to feel every little slide of Wade entering him.  
When Wade's cock dragged over his prostate agonizingly slow, Peter whimpered and bit his lip, desperately trying to keep still to win their little game.  
They both sighed out the breaths they had been holding as soon as Wade bottomed out, his hips flush to Peter's. The younger man could feel Wade's pulse inside of him, making him dizzy.  
“Everything alright?”  
Peter smiled, because no matter what they did and how rough they sometimes were with each other – because they liked it that way – Wade always checked in with him.  
“Yes,” Peter whispered, and squeezed his eyes shut the next second when Wade began pulling out torturously slow. He paused then, just his tip spreading Peter open. Waiting for him to continue, Peter opened his heavy eyes only to see that Wade was looking between them, eyes dark with lust.  
When Wade pushed back in, Peter's mouth tipped open, a strained whine escaping him as he fought his traitorous body not to move too much.  
“That was one,” Wade huffed out and Peter's eyes flew open. “I'll give you ten. If the … if the candy's still there, I'll suck you off.”  
It took embarrassingly long for Peter to understand the words. But when they finally sunk in, Wade was already pulling out again, and Peter could only moan loudly, desperately, clinging onto the head of the bed with both hands.  
He tried to hold himself steady, although he wanted nothing more than to meet Wade's shallow thrusts. Peter had a hard time even remembering how to breathe, couldn't pay any attention to counting. He just barely heard Wade grunt out numbers over Peter's languid moans.  
His blood felt like Wade had lit it on fire and Peter thrashed on the sheets, Wade's voice and numbers meddling in his brain until they lost all meaning. Peter was so close, so _so_ close, but then Wade stopped.  
“No!” Peter heard himself yell and his heat shot up to his lover. 

Wade grinned, then suddenly pulled out with a wet pop, leaving Peter exposed and on the edge.  
“Wade!” he moaned, wanting to reach out and pull the Merc's hips back to his.  
“You did good,” Wade growled, leaning down fast and swirling his tongue around on Peter's belly, giving teasing little licks here and there until his tongue dipped into the younger man's bellybutton to lick up the slowly melting candy.  
Peter felt Wade's hot breath on his almost painful erection and he thought he might go crazy, just from that. Then, his Merc lowered his head further and sucked the head of Peter's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Pleasure surged through Peter's body like an electric current, he saw stars and realized a bit later that it was his voice moaning and shouting Wade's name.  
“Oh my god!” he yelled when he came, and Wade took his full length into his mouth. Peter felt Wade swallow around him and sobbed out broken moans.  
Wade continued until Peter really couldn’t take it anymore and gently pushed his head away.  
“You good?” he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he kissed Peter.  
“Yeah,” the younger man wheezed, forcing the trembling muscles in his arms to obey so that he could hug Wade close. They kissed once more and Peter lazily registered the taste of something very sweet on Wade's tongue.  
“I love you,” he said before his brain even caught up to the rest of his body again, smiling against Wade's lips.  
“Love you, too,” Wade whispered and kissed him again, but a scarred hand wandered down Peter's body until he could push his legs apart. “You okay if I …?” Wade mumbled and before he could crack another joke, Peter pulled him forward, kissing him again and tipping his hips up to make his point clear.  
It would probably be way too much for him to handle, but Peter didn't really care. He'd spend almost two weeks alone in this bed, too big and too cold for just him, so he wanted all of Wade that he could have. 

He begged for Wade to hurry, and then uttered a high-pitched whine when he was stretched again. His overly sensitive nerves screamed right away and Peter grit his teeth, whimpering and holding onto Wade's hands that held his hips.  
“Harder,” Peter claimed, voice trembling just as his body. He wondered and dreaded at the same time whether or not he was able to come a second time. Maybe, but he wouldn't be able to take it.  
“Hold on,” Wade just growled, knowing that Peter knew his boundaries and trusting the younger man to voice them if necessary.  
One of Peter's hands went up to the headboard and he held onto it with just his fingertips, because grabbing it would probably crack the wood. He placed the other hand on Wade's arm, where it slung around Peter's waist.  
Peter could feel the muscles in Wade's arm tremble, and just a moment after the Merc had taken a deep breath to steady himself, he started pistoning his hips forward. Pleasure washed over Peter's body and he felt his eyes roll back and his mouth tip open.  
Still, he was unable to even utter any sound until he had to draw a gasping breath. When he let it out again, his lungs burning, Peter all but yelled out Wade's name, holding onto the bed and his lover for dear life.

“Petey … not … gonna last ...” Wade growled above him and tears filled Peter's eyes when his senses were overwhelmed by Wade's thrusts. He whimpered, not sure if he needed to stop or wanted more, then again never wanted to stop.  
Wade's movements rocked him and Peter's vision blurred, before he felt a hot tear run down his temple.  
“Almost,” Wade mumbled, and grunted like someone just hit him in the stomach. He bowed forward, Peter needily reaching up with one hand to hold onto Wade's shoulder, feeling him close.  
They kissed, sloppy and interrupted by ragged breaths. 

Peter's lashes felt wet and the only thoughts left in his head were _so good_ , and _I can't take ir_ all meddled into one over and over again.  
Wade replied something absolutely inaudible and pushed himself up, not reacting as Peter shot him a confused look out of almost closed lids. Strong hands wrapped around Peter's knees and he sobbed, knowing what was to follow.  
Knowing that this would ruin him tonight. 

He couldn't have cared less if they woke up the whole neighborhood as their moans and cries mixed while Wade bent Peter's knees forward and pounded into him, hitting his prostate over and over again.

They came together, gasping and clutching each other tight as they shook and trembled under the aftershocks. Wade dropped down onto Peter like a dead weight and the younger man laughed through his sighs of pleasure, kissing his bald head, his forehead, nose and cheeks until Wade laughed with him. 

 

Peter winced when Wade pulled out with a wet sound, leaving him feeling vulnerable and empty. The older man grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and gently cleaned off Peter's stomach and inner thighs, before pulling him in a tight hug.

It took a while for both of them to find some words again, but eventually they had to meet some basic needs, like drinking. Wade pulled a bottle of water out of the first drawer of his nightstand and offered it to Peter. 

 

“Hey,” he began and placed the closed bottle onto the floor after Peter had taken some gulps of it.  
“Hm?” Peter replied lazily, nuzzling his nose against Wade's collarbone as he lay on top of the older man.  
“Next time,” Wade said, placing a gentle kiss on top of Peter's head. “Next time we try spring rolls.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and kissed up Wade's throat, letting his lips linger for just a moment. He considered telling Wade that he should forget about that, but then a better reply sprang to his mind.  
“Next time,” echoed Peter now, smirking mischievously. “Next time I'll put the remaining candy on your back and pound into you and fill you up. Then I'll get that big red vibrator I know you love, and for every candy you drop, I'll hold it onto your sweet spot for a full minute without letting you come.”  
He'd spoken absolutely calm, Wade going still underneath him, barely breathing.  
“Yes?”

“Fuck yeah,” Wade then breathed quietly and shivered slightly when Peter kissed his chest again slowly.  
“Let's sleep,” the younger man proposed, smiling onto Wade's skin when the Merc leaned forward to finally turn off the TV, where the DVD menu had been running for about an hour now. 

 

They never got around to closing the curtains, so the morning sunlight fell right on the nightstand, making the bowl of what was now water glitter softly. In the little lake of the bigger bowl swam the metal box, only a few of the exotic pralines left.  
More than enough to fulfill Peter's plan from last night, since it hadn't been that much of a joke at all.


End file.
